Hogwarts Watches
by Scolander
Summary: Hogwarts watches Harry Potter. With a twist. Only his death defying stunts will be shown. Set in OOtP. Will Umbridge's plan work? Who are Warner Brothers? And who will show up?
1. Introduction to Warner Brothers

**Hogwarts watches the movies... With a twist. Only the "near-death" experiences are revealed to the rest of Hogwarts. This is set in Order of the Phoenix just after Umbridge is appointed as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.**  
><strong>Everything technically belongs to Warner Brothers &amp; J. K. Rowling. That is pronounced "Rolling" as in "rolling pin", anyone who pronounces it as "R-OWL-ing" has Stephen Fry's permission to hit them over the head with not Order of the Phoenix - that would be curel- with something smaller like a fridge ;)<strong>

All was quiet at Hogwarts. No. I lie. Everywhere was quiet, except for the Great Hall. Earlier that night Dumbledore had announced with a Sonorus charm that everone was to report to the Great Hall, despite the fact that dinner had been over for at least two hours. Now, the hall was buzzing with activity. Students wanted to know what was happening and the teachers were glancing at each other in confusion. Except for Dumbledore.  
>"QUIET!" Silence. The esteemed headmasted continued, "Good evening to you all. Some of you may be wondering why I have called you out of your dormitories at this late hour. To tell you the truth, I have not got the foggiest idea. In that case,I shall pass you over to Professor Umbridge with these words; Nitwick, Oddment, Blubber and Tweak."<br>The entire student body sat with attention as they listened to him, only slumping in their seats when he had no information to give.  
>"Hem, hem!" Titters broke out all around and Umbridge was not impressed. With a slight frown she said, "Now, it has been brought to my attention that Mr. Potter is an attention seeking liar," Harry grimaced in his seat as his friends scowled at the pink-clad toad, "So I have conducted a test to expose his lies. With the help of an undercover detectives who go by their joint code name of 'Warner Brothers' we have documented some of the most dangerous points of Mr. Potter's life, in order to show you how much of a liar and how truly evil he is."<br>Bursts of outrage called out from the hall as Harry paled. Hermione reached a comforting arm around him as Ron glanced at his sister.  
><em>Will this reveal Fluffy? Merlin! Not the troll! And what about- but- THE CHAMBER! GODRIC!<em> The raven haired boy started to panic, jittering about in his seat. He was going to get his friends in so much trouble and, _HAGRID!_  
>"Thankfully, our insiders have documented these 'happenings' as moving images, almost like memories in a pensieve, for your convenience. These will all be from a third person point of view so as to see every movement and sound in true clarity. Let us begin," the toad-like woman waved her wand and a brilliant white sheet dropped down in front of the main doors, allowing students, teachers and ghosts a clear look at the screen.<br>**Music starts to play as clouds roll over the screen.**  
>Harry sunk down in his chair, his friends looking at him worriedly.<br>The 'Warner Brothers' logo came into view and the music stopped suddenly.  
><strong>"Dear habitants of Hogwarts,<strong>  
><strong>We are the Warner Brothers. We have been approached by Professor Umbridge-<strong>  
>Glares thrown at the screen and the professor.<br>**To expose the life and lies of one, Mr. Harry James Potter. Alas, we can not promise that everything these images show will project the best of light on Mr. Potter. But it will not prove Professor Umbridge's points either.**  
>Confusion swept the tables and startled looks were passed about. Whispers were being swapped and murmurs reached Harry's ears.<br>_"What do they mean?"_  
><em>"Golden boy-"<em>  
><em>"Best of light? What?"<em>  
><em>"How can this prove anything?"<em>  
><em>"So he was telling the truth?"<em>  
>He sat up straight now. Maybe they'd begin to believe him.<br>**So, without much regret, we present to you Mr. Potter's death-defying stunts at Hogwarts...**


	2. Meeting Fluffy

**The screen flashed three times once more and cut to the stairs of Hogwarts.**  
>"What does this have to do with anything?" a voice yelled.<br>"Jordan! Be quiet!" called Professor McGonagall.  
><strong>The trio suddenly walked on screen after passing through a corridor. They stepped onto the stairs and a loud scraping sound was heard. Hermione turned around before dismissing it as nothing.<strong>  
>"It's the Tiny Trio-"<br>"Yeah! There's Ickle Ronniekins!" the twins yelled. Their friend Lee Jordan pouted, they never got into trouble.  
><strong>"I'm telling you, it's spooky! She knows more about you than you do!" Ron said.<br>**"Who are they talking about?" a young Ravenclaw first year asked.  
>"Judging by the way the nargles are hanging around her, I would take a wild guess at Hermione although it could be anyone," Luna smiled dreamily.<br>"It's strange how she also knows everything," Ron mumbled to his two best-friends who also nodded.  
><strong>"Who doesn't?" The stairs jolted and began to move. The young students clutched the bannisters as the stairs swung around. <strong>**"What's happening?" Harry asked, trying to regain his balance.  
><strong>**"The staircases change, remember?" The trio looked around in wonderment at standing on the moving staircase. Harry nudged Ron and said,  
><strong>**"Come on, this way."  
><strong>**"Before the staircase moves again,"  
><strong>"Oh Won-Won, who knew you could be so funny?" exclaimed Lavender who held onto a laughing Parvati. Ron blushed and Hermione sent the two a glare. _Interesting, _Harry thought, _At this rate they'll be together by the end of the year.  
><em>**The three headed for the door. The lighting changed dramatically and they entered the corridor.  
><strong>The professors realising what floor this was paled dramatically, remembering what the headmaster had said at the beginning of the year. The rest of the school stared on in confusion. Where was this in the school? The trio however looked uneasy. How would their teachers react when they realised they'd found out about Fluffy?  
><strong>"Does anybody feel like, we shouldn't be here?"<br>**"No, Mr Weasley, you should not be there! How in heaven's name did you survive?" their transfiguration teacher cried out across the hall. The trio gulped as they looked to Hermione for answers.  
>"Urm, I think, Professor, we should let the screen show that." Hermione replied self-consciously as all eyes turned on her.<br>**"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor, it's _forbidden._"  
><strong>"With good reason." the three muttered. People cast suspicious glares and worried glances at them, wondering what happened this time.  
><strong>On screen they jumped as flames to Harry's left ignited,<br>****"Let's go," Harry said, but they were stopped by Mrs Norris blocking the door. That only meant one thing.  
><strong>"RUN!" Cho, a ravenclaw yelled. She blushed as she realised everyone looking at her, this was the first time she had really spoken out since Cedric's death.  
><strong>"It's Filch's cat!"<br>**"RUN LITTLE RONNIEKINS!"  
>"RUN LITTLE HARRYKINS!"<br>"RUN LITTLE HERMIONEKINS!"  
>People looked at Fred, George and Lee.<br>"What?" they asked as one.  
>"Doesn't that get annoying?" Harry asked, "Talking at the same time all the time?" They just shrugged,<br>"Does it get annoying when you get into death-defying situations?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Oh...Nevermind."  
><strong>"Run." They ran down dusty corridors with framed cobwebs and torches lighting up as they ran past.<br>"Let's hide through that door!"  
><strong>Harry shrunk down in his seat as he remembered where that lead. The teachers once again paled.  
>"Tell me, Mr Potter, you did not do what I think I just heard, you idiotic boy," the potions master sneered, a guilty look came over Harry's face.<br>"This will do wonders on my health," sighed McGonagall.  
><strong>Harry tried rattling the door, but it would not budge.<br>"It's locked!" Ron looked back in terror.**"Thank Merlin..."  
><strong>"That's it, we're done for."<br>"Oh move over!" Hermione moved them out of the way,  
><strong>"I spoke too soon," their deputy headmistress said as she bashed her head on the table,  
><strong>Hermione drew her wand, "Alohomora,"<br>**Everyone eyed their professor as she muttered incoherently from her place on the table. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other, if this was how she was taking their first adventure,how would she handle the rest?  
><strong>"Get in,"<br>**"No, don't get in!" Neville proclaimed, "You don't know what's hiding in there!"  
>"Well, we do now," Harry stated grimly. Neville blanched.<br>**They clambered in the doorway and Ron closed the door.  
>"Alohomora?" Ron asked.<br>"Standard book of Spells: Chapter 7," Hermione replied.  
><strong>"Yeah Ron, duh!" Dean teased.  
>"Of course, how could like, not know that? Gosh," Seamus mocked, imitating Hermione's voice and adding a hair flip at the end.<br>"Oh shove off," Ron grumbled.  
><strong>"Is anyone here, my sweet?" came Filch's voice as he wandered through the door the trio had previously opened, holding his lantern up and scouting the area, "Come on,"<br>"Filch is gone," Hermione confirmed, her and Ron leaving their places by the door to go and join Harry.  
>"He probably thinks this door's locked."<br>**"That's because it was, Mr Weasley,"  
><strong>"That's because it was locked,"<br>"And for good reason, too."  
><strong>Once again McGonagall was bashing her head on the desk and muttering about "Stupid lions," and "idiotic rash tendencies."  
>"Minerva?" Professor Sprout lent a small hand on her colleague's back.<br>**There in the room with the trio lay a three-headed dog. Slowly it snuffled in it's sleep and woke up. Its eyes bore down on the three first years.  
><strong>People in the room let out a scream at the same time as those on screen.  
>"'Arry!" Hagrid moaned, "Why'd ya go there for?"<br>**The trio legged it and struggled to push the door closed. With one final shove they managed to close it and lock the dog in with it.  
><strong>"Thank Merlin there were three of us, eh?" Harry joked feebly.  
><strong>"What do they think they're doing?" complained Ron, "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"<br>**"Indeed Professor Dumbledore," said the toad. Most had forgotten she was even there until they noticed a clip board and quill in her hands. Many winced, wondering why she had it out.  
><strong>"You don't use your eyes do you?"<br>**"Hermione, I think we were a bit preoccupied with something else." Harry jeered.  
>"I know that now," she countered.<br>**"Didn't you see what it was standing on?"  
><strong>What shocked the students and teachers is that this time it was Snape who was hitting his head to the table.  
><strong>"I wasn't looking at its feet!"<br>**"Well said, Ron. However I feel had the blithering humdinger been there you may have had a chance to glance at its feet just in case you missed something important."  
>Blank stares met her gaze, "Just a thought." she defended.<br>**"I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice!  
><strong>"Aye, aye!" Ron's older brothers cat-called. The aforementioned just turned red.  
>"Not like that!"<br>**There were three!"  
>"It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't there by accident.<br>**"Ooh," every house leaned forward in anticipation.  
><strong>It's guarding something."<br>"Guarding something?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
>"That's right, now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed. Before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed - or worse, expelled."<br>**Silence. Laughter.  
><strong>"She needs to sort out her priorities."<strong>

"Professor, if you don't mind I think we should take a little break," Harry suggested.  
>"Of course Mr Potter. After we have finished eating a few more members will be joining us. Hogwarts will welcome them with open arms."<strong><br>**


	3. Wingardium LevioTROLL!

**_AN: Someone brought to my attention by leaving a review on the next chapter that I'd accidentally put Daniel's eyes as green in this chapter and blue in the next, so if this appears in your inbox again I am so sorry but I had to change this little error. Thanks, and sorry again.  
>~Scolander <em>**

Muttering filled the hall,  
>"So that was how they became friends,"<br>"But she lied... To a teacher..."  
>"Does he have a death wish?"<br>"Trolls really _are _great teachers." Harry rolled his eyes at the last one. Their professors were brilliant, people just didn't see that.

"Are we going to carry on then?" a blonde Ravenclaw yelled,  
>"Sit down, Smith."<br>"Well? Are we? How do we know that the rest of his 'exploits' are true. Just because those two were doesn't mean the rest are." the trio looked at each other before the raven-haired boy said,  
>"Carry on Professor."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A shot of the castle came into view. The screen stopped on an opening in the walls were light was filtering through. Filch stepped out followed by Malfoy, Harry, Hermione and Ron.<strong>

"What were you lot doing?" Sirius wondered aloud.  
>"We had a detention,"<br>"With Hagrid,"  
>"Because we tried to convince him to get rid of his pet dragon '<em>Norbert',"<br>_"Yeah but it didn't work because the palomino ferret over there decided to tell Professor McGonagall,"  
>"At least Dumbledore got rid of the dragon,"<br>"Yeah, sent him off to Romania,"  
>"Oh by the way, Hagrid, Norbert's a Norberta, just thought you'd like to know."<br>...

"How do they do that?"

**"A pity they let the old punishments die, there was a time where detention was either hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon, god I miss the screaming."**

Terror-stricken first-years swerved to Dumbledore who smiled serenely down at them,

"Do not fear, I have told Filch he is not to do that. Especially not to first years."  
><strong>They walked down to Hagrid's hut. The half-giant opened the door as Filch approached,<br>"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. You've got a little job to do."**

"What did you have to do?" Neville asked, not entirely sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.  
>"Wait a moment. Mr Potter, why is this detention classified as one of you life-threatening moments?" Professor McGonagall seethed, Firenze just stared worriedly down at the boy, reminiscing on what could have happened had he not got there in time and what happened before he got to him.<p>

**"Inside the dark forest. A sorry lot, this, Hagrid." The camera panned to Hagrid sniffing sadly, "Oh good god, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon are you?"**

"DRAGON!" Mrs Weasley promptly stood, "SO THERE WAS A DRAGON! I WAS GIVING YOU BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT THINKING MAYBE YOU WERE JOKING!"  
>"Mum calm do-"<br>"And YOU! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT MY SON KNEW ABOUT AN ILLEGAL DRAGON! YOU WORK AT THE ONLY DRAGON RESERVE IN ROMANIA SO OF COURSE YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT IT!"  
>"Mollywobbles, come here," Arthur said in a soothing voice, "Come here, that's right, let it out,"<br>"I'm just so worried for them, Arthur."

**Hagrid settled it by readying his crossbow, "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent 'im off ter Romania, ter live in a colony."  
>"Well that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind,"<strong>

"But he might not like Romania, Hermione, Jeez!" Harry teased.

"Oh, shut up you," she shoved him, her parents watching there interactions. Siblingly love, that's what it was. They were practically siblings.

**"Yeah but what if he don' like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to 'im?"  
><strong>Current Filch and screen Filch both rolled there eyes. Those that saw didn't know whether to laugh or hide because Filch was still the same.

**"'E's only a baby af'erall."  
>"Oh for God sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest af'erall. You've got to have yer wits about you." the caretaker leered, his face morphing into a twisted grin.<br>"The forest? I thought that was a joke.**

"You would,"  
><strong>"We can't go in there! Students <em>aren't<em> allowed.**

"Listen to him!" Firenze shouted from the staff tale. Umbridge looked like she was about to be sick, _Filthy half-breeds, _she thought, _But we'll catch them out soon, there's no way they'll like having humans in their forest, no, we'll get them banned this time won't we?  
><em>"Dolores?"  
>"Huh? Oh, hem-hem, let us proceed."<p>

**And there are-"  
>"Awooo"<br>"Werewolves!" Malfoy finished looking upset.**

Lupin currently mirrored this face. There was always one.**  
>"Oh there are more than werewolves in those trees lad. You can be sure of that," Filch broke off, Malfoy still unsure, "Nighty, night." he said as he shuffled off.<strong>

**"Right, le's go," The screen jumped to the forest, coated in a blue mist. Fang leading the way, closely followed by Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy bringing up the rear. They came to a clearing where Hagrid stooped to put down the crossbow, a pool of silvery liquid lay on the floor by his feet. The half-giant lent down and swirled it with two fingers.**

"Hagrid? What is that?" a young Hufflepuff asked, looking slightly sick,

"That'll be revealed shor'ly,"  
><strong>Hagrid on screen looked saddened by the stuff. The children looked on in confusion and disgust. <strong>

**"Hagrid...What is that?"**

The Hufflepuff who had spoken before sat bolt upright, he'd said exactly same as the Harry Potter. The Harry Potter!  
><strong>"What we're 'ere for. See that?" he said, the substance dripping off his hand, "That's unicorn bloo' tha' is," Ron gave the half-giant a disbelieving look, "I found one dead, a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hur' bad by summin'." Harry turned his head as he caught sight of movmement. He stared concernedly as a dark cloak moved through the forest about a hundred yards away.<strong>

Harry tensed in his seat. He knew who that was. Those around him failed to notice this, except Ginny.

"It's ok Harry, he's not here." she consoled, Harry leant his head on her shoulder, letting her pat his hair. Ron sent a piercing glare at Harry saying, _You hurt her you die. _Harry just nodded.

**Hagrid saw Harry's head turn and mimicked the movement but saw nothing. Returning his head to it's original place he carried on, "So, it's out job, 'o go an' fin' the poor beast. Ron, 'Ermione you'll come wit' me."  
>"O-kay," the red-head muttered feeling ill,<br>"An' Harry, you'll go with Malfoy."**

"Hagrid, I don't think that's the best idea," Lupin said from his seat beside Tonks. He knew about the bad blood between the Potter's and Malfoy's, it never turned out well if they were ever within five feet of each other.  
>"Don't worry, professor, nothing too bad happened." Harry quipped, noticing Malfoy's stony glare at Hagrid.<p>

"Harry, harry, it's Remus to you now, I'm no longer your professor." _With good reason, too, _thought Umbridge, _Filthy half-breeds._

**"Okay, then I get Fang!" Malfoy asserted.  
>"Fine, just so's you know, he's a bloody coward," the smirk dropped from Malfoy's face, and Fang decided now would be a good time to moan. Now the <strong>**sheet jumped to a scene where Malfoy, Harry and Fang were walking through the forest, lantern lighting their way.**

* * *

><p><strong>"You wait till my father hears about this!" the blonde sniffed, "This is servant's stuff,"<strong>

"Mr Malfoy, are you implying that Hagrid is a servant of Hogwarts?" McGonagall said stiffly. Draco sensed anger from the lioness,  
>"Of- of course not, Professor. I was merely implying that Hagrid should have servant's who do it for him, my father will hear about this."<p>

**"If I didn't know better, Draco,"  
><strong>Silence.  
>"HOLY-"<br>"DID HE JUS-"  
>"OH MY-"<br>Harry banged his head on the table. As did Draco. Whispers flew around them once again,  
>"I didn't know he knew his name,"<br>"He called him Draco,"  
>"Why in merlin's name did he?"<br>Slytherin just sat in a vigilant silence. Glaring at anyone who so much as batted an eyelid their way.

**"I'd say you were scared,"**

Understanding passed over everyone's faces. It was a jibe.

**"Scared, Potter-" a low groan cut him off, "Did you hear that?" he raised the lantern high once more and they continued trecking through the forest, "Come on, Fang. Scared."**

* * *

><p><strong>A trodden down path marked their way as they came to another clearing. A growl resonated from Fang's mouth,<br>"What is it Fang?" Harry asked, Draco hyperventilating and looking pale. Harry looked up and froze.  
><strong>The entire hall held it's breath in anticipation.

**The screen jumped to the hooded figure Harry had seen earlier, bending over a luminous grey unicorn. The hair splayed out as it lay on its side, dead.**

Everyone ashened. They didn't want to know what it was doing. To kill a unicorn is the most heinous thing to do, to slay something so pure.

**Harry reached a hand to his scar. It was irritating him and seeing that thing drinking the blood of the unicorn did not help matters.**

Dumbledore looked worried. These pains were happening at that age? It confirmed his theory.

**The cloaked being looked up from its feasting position, a feral grin on its face. Silver blood dripped down its chin, the smile showing blood covered teeth.**

To say the hall was terrified would be an understatement. To say they were petrified would also be an understatement. Firenze felt his heart drop, he and the centaurs were supposed to protect the forest, how could they let this happen?  
><strong>Malfoy screamed, startling Fang and they both bolted.<strong>

The boy in question would be dead in a second if looks could kill.

**Harry, stunned, looked back to the figure and stood as it glided towards him.**

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE! WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU BOY? NOTHING! WHERE'S YOUR WAND?" Mad-Eye barked. The boy had shown such potential. Maybe he still had it despite this little hiccup.

**Harry moved backwards and the figure flew to a stop in front of him. The thing advanced and Harry backed away, keeping in time with his opponents movements,**

"Maybe you do have quality." Moody conceded, anticipating your opponents next move was always a good way to go.  
>"Mad-Eye, I don't appreciate you telling my godson that he would make a good auror when he is in the middle of almost being KILLED!" Sirius yelled, shocking Harry out of his stupor.<p>

"Sirius? I'm fine, look I'm here aren't I?"

**Harry stumbled and fell backwards over a log, subsequently falling to the floor.**

Firenze was starting to panic, he didn't remember this part...Wait, this was when he came in. The centaur calmed visibly.

**The rumbling of hooves was heard and Harry glanced up sharply only to see a horse-like body soar above him. The horse landed and the shot widened to show it was not a horse, but a centaur. The being ran up to the cloaked figure and started ramming it with its hooves. The black spectre fled into the mists of the forest.**

The hall let out a breath as one. Those who recognized the centaur whipped around to look at their Divinations teacher smiling. McGonagallalso recognized him and turned to give him a hug... But she wouldn't do that, no. She's much too proper to be seen giving her colleague a congratulatory hug.

**The blue-eyed boy on screen gripped the roots either side of him and pushed himself up. He paced slowly towards the centaur, assuming he was friendly for he had just warded off whatever that thing was.  
>"Harry Potter,"<strong>

Those who hadn't recognized the centaur did recognize his voice. They rejoiced happily inside that their teachers would do anything to protect their students.

**"You must leave," Firenze said, moving slightly at the young boy, "You are known to many creatures here,"**

"No kidding!"  
><strong>"The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you,"<strong>

Molly looked gratefully at the centaur, he'd saved her "adopted-but-almost-technically-biological-because-she-cares-for-him-like-she-would-her-own-sons" son.

**"But what was that thing you saved me from?" younger Harry asked.  
>"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn," Firenze gestured to the dead body.<strong>

Many girls started to tear up, fully accepting that the unicorn was dead.

**"Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For he who has slain something so pure, that from the moment the blood touches your lips you will have a half-life."**

Harry winced again, he knew the psychomaniac on a far more than just personal level, and he'd seen how truly vile having a half-life would be. He couldn't comprehend how someone could be that afraid of death.

**"A cursed life."  
><strong>**"But who would choose such a life?"**

"Oh young and naive Harry,"  
>"Can you not think of anyone?" the joke was ruined by the pale faces of the twins, they knew exactly who would do something like that, and they didn't like to think their honorary brother was that close to him.<p>

**"Can you think of no one?"  
>"Do you mean to say...That, that thing that killed the unicorn... That was drinking its blood...That was Voldemort?"<strong>

Gasps were heard for miles away.  
>"Dumbledore." the old man shuffled uncomfortably in his chair waiting for Sirius to let rip.<br>"Now, now Sirius, I'm sure Dumbledore did not know that V-v-voldemort was around the forest. Alas, his sources indicated that the man was somewhere in the Albanian forests," came the calm voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who until now had remained silent.  
>"I'd hardly call him a man," Harry muttered, rubbing his scar.<p>

**"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment Mr Potter?"  
><strong>**"The Philosopher's Stone!"**

"I don't want to know how you found out about that Mr Potter, but be assured that had I known you went meddling I would've stopped him myself."  
>"With all due respect, Professor McGonagall, we tried to tell you but you didn't believe us."<p>

**Fang barked as Hagrid, Ron and Hermione came back on screen.**  
><strong>"Harry!" the small girl cried,<br>"Hello there Firenze, I see you've met our young Mr Potter. Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid questioned.  
>"Harry Potter," the centaur started, "this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck"<strong>

The screen went blank.

"Well, what a riveting moment in the forest, I think I'm gonna go...Use the bathroom!" Harry called, grabbing Ron and Hermione by the arms.  
>"Yeah,uh, we're going too!" they said, trying not to look suspicious but failing miserably.<p> 


	4. In the forest, with the centaur

**_AN: Someone brought to my attention by leaving a review on the next chapter that I'd accidentally put Daniel's eyes as green in this chapter and blue in the next, so if this appears in your inbox again I am so sorry but I had to change this little error. Thanks, and sorry again.  
>~Scolander <em>**

Muttering filled the hall,  
>"So that was how they became friends,"<br>"But she lied... To a teacher..."  
>"Does he have a death wish?"<br>"Trolls really _are _great teachers." Harry rolled his eyes at the last one. Their professors were brilliant, people just didn't see that.

"Are we going to carry on then?" a blonde Ravenclaw yelled,  
>"Sit down, Smith."<br>"Well? Are we? How do we know that the rest of his 'exploits' are true. Just because those two were doesn't mean the rest are." the trio looked at each other before the raven-haired boy said,  
>"Carry on Professor."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A shot of the castle came into view. The screen stopped on an opening in the walls were light was filtering through. Filch stepped out followed by Malfoy, Harry, Hermione and Ron.<strong>

"What were you lot doing?" Sirius wondered aloud.  
>"We had a detention,"<br>"With Hagrid,"  
>"Because we tried to convince him to get rid of his pet dragon '<em>Norbert',"<br>_"Yeah but it didn't work because the palomino ferret over there decided to tell Professor McGonagall,"  
>"At least Dumbledore got rid of the dragon,"<br>"Yeah, sent him off to Romania,"  
>"Oh by the way, Hagrid, Norbert's a Norberta, just thought you'd like to know."<br>...

"How do they do that?"

**"A pity they let the old punishments die, there was a time where detention was either hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon, god I miss the screaming."**

Terror-stricken first-years swerved to Dumbledore who smiled serenely down at them,

"Do not fear, I have told Filch he is not to do that. Especially not to first years."  
><strong>They walked down to Hagrid's hut. The half-giant opened the door as Filch approached,<br>"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. You've got a little job to do."**

"What did you have to do?" Neville asked, not entirely sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.  
>"Wait a moment. Mr Potter, why is this detention classified as one of you life-threatening moments?" Professor McGonagall seethed, Firenze just stared worriedly down at the boy, reminiscing on what could have happened had he not got there in time and what happened before he got to him.<p>

**"Inside the dark forest. A sorry lot, this, Hagrid." The camera panned to Hagrid sniffing sadly, "Oh good god, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon are you?"**

"DRAGON!" Mrs Weasley promptly stood, "SO THERE WAS A DRAGON! I WAS GIVING YOU BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT THINKING MAYBE YOU WERE JOKING!"  
>"Mum calm do-"<br>"And YOU! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT MY SON KNEW ABOUT AN ILLEGAL DRAGON! YOU WORK AT THE ONLY DRAGON RESERVE IN ROMANIA SO OF COURSE YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT IT!"  
>"Mollywobbles, come here," Arthur said in a soothing voice, "Come here, that's right, let it out,"<br>"I'm just so worried for them, Arthur."

**Hagrid settled it by readying his crossbow, "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent 'im off ter Romania, ter live in a colony."  
>"Well that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind,"<strong>

"But he might not like Romania, Hermione, Jeez!" Harry teased.

"Oh, shut up you," she shoved him, her parents watching there interactions. Siblingly love, that's what it was. They were practically siblings.

**"Yeah but what if he don' like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to 'im?"  
><strong>Current Filch and screen Filch both rolled there eyes. Those that saw didn't know whether to laugh or hide because Filch was still the same.

**"'E's only a baby af'erall."  
>"Oh for God sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest af'erall. You've got to have yer wits about you." the caretaker leered, his face morphing into a twisted grin.<br>"The forest? I thought that was a joke.**

"You would,"  
><strong>"We can't go in there! Students <em>aren't<em> allowed.**

"Listen to him!" Firenze shouted from the staff tale. Umbridge looked like she was about to be sick, _Filthy half-breeds, _she thought, _But we'll catch them out soon, there's no way they'll like having humans in their forest, no, we'll get them banned this time won't we?  
><em>"Dolores?"  
>"Huh? Oh, hem-hem, let us proceed."<p>

**And there are-"  
>"Awooo"<br>"Werewolves!" Malfoy finished looking upset.**

Lupin currently mirrored this face. There was always one.**  
>"Oh there are more than werewolves in those trees lad. You can be sure of that," Filch broke off, Malfoy still unsure, "Nighty, night." he said as he shuffled off.<strong>

**"Right, le's go," The screen jumped to the forest, coated in a blue mist. Fang leading the way, closely followed by Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy bringing up the rear. They came to a clearing where Hagrid stooped to put down the crossbow, a pool of silvery liquid lay on the floor by his feet. The half-giant lent down and swirled it with two fingers.**

"Hagrid? What is that?" a young Hufflepuff asked, looking slightly sick,

"That'll be revealed shor'ly,"  
><strong>Hagrid on screen looked saddened by the stuff. The children looked on in confusion and disgust. <strong>

**"Hagrid...What is that?"**

The Hufflepuff who had spoken before sat bolt upright, he'd said exactly same as the Harry Potter. The Harry Potter!  
><strong>"What we're 'ere for. See that?" he said, the substance dripping off his hand, "That's unicorn bloo' tha' is," Ron gave the half-giant a disbelieving look, "I found one dead, a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hur' bad by summin'." Harry turned his head as he caught sight of movmement. He stared concernedly as a dark cloak moved through the forest about a hundred yards away.<strong>

Harry tensed in his seat. He knew who that was. Those around him failed to notice this, except Ginny.

"It's ok Harry, he's not here." she consoled, Harry leant his head on her shoulder, letting her pat his hair. Ron sent a piercing glare at Harry saying, _You hurt her you die. _Harry just nodded.

**Hagrid saw Harry's head turn and mimicked the movement but saw nothing. Returning his head to it's original place he carried on, "So, it's out job, 'o go an' fin' the poor beast. Ron, 'Ermione you'll come wit' me."  
>"O-kay," the red-head muttered feeling ill,<br>"An' Harry, you'll go with Malfoy."**

"Hagrid, I don't think that's the best idea," Lupin said from his seat beside Tonks. He knew about the bad blood between the Potter's and Malfoy's, it never turned out well if they were ever within five feet of each other.  
>"Don't worry, professor, nothing too bad happened." Harry quipped, noticing Malfoy's stony glare at Hagrid.<p>

"Harry, harry, it's Remus to you now, I'm no longer your professor." _With good reason, too, _thought Umbridge, _Filthy half-breeds._

**"Okay, then I get Fang!" Malfoy asserted.  
>"Fine, just so's you know, he's a bloody coward," the smirk dropped from Malfoy's face, and Fang decided now would be a good time to moan. Now the <strong>**sheet jumped to a scene where Malfoy, Harry and Fang were walking through the forest, lantern lighting their way.**

* * *

><p><strong>"You wait till my father hears about this!" the blonde sniffed, "This is servant's stuff,"<strong>

"Mr Malfoy, are you implying that Hagrid is a servant of Hogwarts?" McGonagall said stiffly. Draco sensed anger from the lioness,  
>"Of- of course not, Professor. I was merely implying that Hagrid should have servant's who do it for him, my father will hear about this."<p>

**"If I didn't know better, Draco,"  
><strong>Silence.  
>"HOLY-"<br>"DID HE JUS-"  
>"OH MY-"<br>Harry banged his head on the table. As did Draco. Whispers flew around them once again,  
>"I didn't know he knew his name,"<br>"He called him Draco,"  
>"Why in merlin's name did he?"<br>Slytherin just sat in a vigilant silence. Glaring at anyone who so much as batted an eyelid their way.

**"I'd say you were scared,"**

Understanding passed over everyone's faces. It was a jibe.

**"Scared, Potter-" a low groan cut him off, "Did you hear that?" he raised the lantern high once more and they continued trecking through the forest, "Come on, Fang. Scared."**

* * *

><p><strong>A trodden down path marked their way as they came to another clearing. A growl resonated from Fang's mouth,<br>"What is it Fang?" Harry asked, Draco hyperventilating and looking pale. Harry looked up and froze.  
><strong>The entire hall held it's breath in anticipation.

**The screen jumped to the hooded figure Harry had seen earlier, bending over a luminous grey unicorn. The hair splayed out as it lay on its side, dead.**

Everyone ashened. They didn't want to know what it was doing. To kill a unicorn is the most heinous thing to do, to slay something so pure.

**Harry reached a hand to his scar. It was irritating him and seeing that thing drinking the blood of the unicorn did not help matters.**

Dumbledore looked worried. These pains were happening at that age? It confirmed his theory.

**The cloaked being looked up from its feasting position, a feral grin on its face. Silver blood dripped down its chin, the smile showing blood covered teeth.**

To say the hall was terrified would be an understatement. To say they were petrified would also be an understatement. Firenze felt his heart drop, he and the centaurs were supposed to protect the forest, how could they let this happen?  
><strong>Malfoy screamed, startling Fang and they both bolted.<strong>

The boy in question would be dead in a second if looks could kill.

**Harry, stunned, looked back to the figure and stood as it glided towards him.**

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE! WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU BOY? NOTHING! WHERE'S YOUR WAND?" Mad-Eye barked. The boy had shown such potential. Maybe he still had it despite this little hiccup.

**Harry moved backwards and the figure flew to a stop in front of him. The thing advanced and Harry backed away, keeping in time with his opponents movements,**

"Maybe you do have quality." Moody conceded, anticipating your opponents next move was always a good way to go.  
>"Mad-Eye, I don't appreciate you telling my godson that he would make a good auror when he is in the middle of almost being KILLED!" Sirius yelled, shocking Harry out of his stupor.<p>

"Sirius? I'm fine, look I'm here aren't I?"

**Harry stumbled and fell backwards over a log, subsequently falling to the floor.**

Firenze was starting to panic, he didn't remember this part...Wait, this was when he came in. The centaur calmed visibly.

**The rumbling of hooves was heard and Harry glanced up sharply only to see a horse-like body soar above him. The horse landed and the shot widened to show it was not a horse, but a centaur. The being ran up to the cloaked figure and started ramming it with its hooves. The black spectre fled into the mists of the forest.**

The hall let out a breath as one. Those who recognized the centaur whipped around to look at their Divinations teacher smiling. McGonagallalso recognized him and turned to give him a hug... But she wouldn't do that, no. She's much too proper to be seen giving her colleague a congratulatory hug.

**The blue-eyed boy on screen gripped the roots either side of him and pushed himself up. He paced slowly towards the centaur, assuming he was friendly for he had just warded off whatever that thing was.  
>"Harry Potter,"<strong>

Those who hadn't recognized the centaur did recognize his voice. They rejoiced happily inside that their teachers would do anything to protect their students.

**"You must leave," Firenze said, moving slightly at the young boy, "You are known to many creatures here,"**

"No kidding!"  
><strong>"The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you,"<strong>

Molly looked gratefully at the centaur, he'd saved her "adopted-but-almost-technically-biological-because-she-cares-for-him-like-she-would-her-own-sons" son.

**"But what was that thing you saved me from?" younger Harry asked.  
>"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn," Firenze gestured to the dead body.<strong>

Many girls started to tear up, fully accepting that the unicorn was dead.

**"Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For he who has slain something so pure, that from the moment the blood touches your lips you will have a half-life."**

Harry winced again, he knew the psychomaniac on a far more than just personal level, and he'd seen how truly vile having a half-life would be. He couldn't comprehend how someone could be that afraid of death.

**"A cursed life."  
><strong>**"But who would choose such a life?"**

"Oh young and naive Harry,"  
>"Can you not think of anyone?" the joke was ruined by the pale faces of the twins, they knew exactly who would do something like that, and they didn't like to think their honorary brother was that close to him.<p>

**"Can you think of no one?"  
>"Do you mean to say...That, that thing that killed the unicorn... That was drinking its blood...That was Voldemort?"<strong>

Gasps were heard for miles away.  
>"Dumbledore." the old man shuffled uncomfortably in his chair waiting for Sirius to let rip.<br>"Now, now Sirius, I'm sure Dumbledore did not know that V-v-voldemort was around the forest. Alas, his sources indicated that the man was somewhere in the Albanian forests," came the calm voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who until now had remained silent.  
>"I'd hardly call him a man," Harry muttered, rubbing his scar.<p>

**"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment Mr Potter?"  
><strong>**"The Philosopher's Stone!"**

"I don't want to know how you found out about that Mr Potter, but be assured that had I known you went meddling I would've stopped him myself."  
>"With all due respect, Professor McGonagall, we tried to tell you but you didn't believe us."<p>

**Fang barked as Hagrid, Ron and Hermione came back on screen.**  
><strong>"Harry!" the small girl cried,<br>"Hello there Firenze, I see you've met our young Mr Potter. Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid questioned.  
>"Harry Potter," the centaur started, "this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck"<strong>

The screen went blank.

"Well, what a riveting moment in the forest, I think I'm gonna go...Use the bathroom!" Harry called, grabbing Ron and Hermione by the arms.  
>"Yeah,uh, we're going too!" they said, trying not to look suspicious but failing miserably.<p> 


	5. Up to the Trapdoor

**_AN: Sooooo sorry this has taken forever! In all honesty, it took me five hours just to type up the bold because I couldn't find the disc and I had to find the relevant youtube video that wasn't in another language. Then the flipping thing decides to shut down on me before I had time to save it *grumbles*_**

**_Anyway, I've just started my GCSE/O-Level years (whatever you call them depending on which country you come from) so I have a tonne of coursework. So what'll end up happening is you'll get nothing for about a week or two, then you'll get two or three chapters in a day/week. Just letting you know :) Don't let that put you off though! It's still (hopefully) funny as it has been._**

**_P.s. If you have any suggestions for this I'd love to hear them. (In other words, please help xD)  
>~Scolander. <em>**

The three ran down the hallways until they reached the girl's bathroom by the dungeons. Hermione muttered a quick _Alohomora_ charm to counteract the locking spell she had placed on it previously and they ran inside. Luckily for them they had locked the door just in time, for suddenly the hallway was swamped with a boggy liquid, the works of two, Misters Fred and George Weasley. Mrs Norris would later be found floating along covered in the gunk. Mr Filch was no where to be seen. Many suspected he had holed himself up in his office.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Hermione started, checking every cubicle before sitting down in the same spot she had three years previously.<br>"What?"  
>"Sorry," she replied, "Just making sure Moaning Myrtle wasn't listening in, you know how she is." the boys nodded in comprehension.<p>

"Hermione," Harry started, "What's-"  
>"What's going on here?" Ron asked with his usual tact. Hermione merely facepalmed (or pinched her forehead in the intellectual way bookworms do when confronted with an idiot).<br>"Well, Ronald, and Harry, if you'd have waited just a moment longer I would have been explaining to you why we are here instead of telling you all this about what I would be doing should you have waited." she replied. The boys just stared at her in confusion, "Boys. If you were paying attention you would have realised they are showing all of Harry's memories," they nodded in comprehension, "Soo-" the witch waved her hand, signalling for them to carry on,  
>"They'll see everything we've ever done."<br>"And that might include breaking the law."  
>"And travelling through time."<br>"And breaking the law."  
>"And driving the car."<br>"And breaking the law."  
>"And breaking the law, yes Hermione."<br>"And... OH MY GOSH! AND ATTACKING A TEACHER!" she shrilled.  
>"That girl really needs to sort out her priorities," Ron repeated his earlier statement, shaking his head in amusement at the witch before them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The screen lit up as the three sat down at their table.<br>****The gryffindor common room appeared, only Harry, Hermione and Ron were visible.**

"What's this got to d-"  
>"Shhh!"<strong><br>****"You mean,You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hermione asked,**

"I should hope not!" Mrs Granger yelped from her seat, worried for her daughter's safety.  
>"Dumbledore?"<br>"Yes, Mr Lupin, he was."  
>"Was?"<br>"Just keep watching," the headmaster said, resigning from answering the question.

**"But he's weak," replied Harry, "He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort,"**

"I DON'T WANT THE STONE!" the man in question yelled, standing from his seat at the teacher's table.  
>"We know that now!" Harry retorted, cheekily.<p>

**the troubled boy paced in front of the fire, "With the elixir of life Voldemort will be strong again. He'll- He'll come back," Harry resigned to a chair with a sigh.**

"Doesn't he always though?" Lee asked, a hint of a grin on his face,  
>"Why, yes, Lee, he does. And if someone weren't so blind as to believe-"<br>"HE IS NOT BACK!" two voices shouted, outraged by the mere thought of Voldemort being alive.

**"But-if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to- kill you? Do you?" Ron stumbled on his words, not wanting to think of his new friend, dead.  
><strong>"Aw, Ronniekins cares!" the twins teased, pinching their little brother's cheeks.  
>"Oi! Gerrof!"<strong><br>****"I think if he'd had the chance he might have tried to kill me tonight."  
><strong>**"And to think, I've been worrying about my potions final."**

This brought some needed comic relief to the hall.  
>"You wouldn't need to worry if you studied, Ronald!"<br>"Yes, mum," he replied sarcastically, earning himself a smack round the head from one bushy-haired witch.  
>"Don't call me that," Sirius simply barked with laughter at the two's antics while their parents watched on, clearly amused.<strong><br>****"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" the two boys gave each other puzzled looks before turning back to Hermione, "Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched."**

"I am touched, by your faith in me, Miss Granger," the headmaster stated from the table. The witch blushed and looked down, remembering her past self and how true those words were.  
>"But it's true, sir," Ron said, "You weren't there, Harry duels You-Know-Who. Second year, you weren't there, Harry duels You-Know-Who-"<br>"Yeah, but third year I-"  
>"Third year was different," the red-head stated, "Dumbledore left you in the infirmary with me and told you to go and sort things out, he wasn't technically there, and you got hit by the Whomping Willow and almost kissed by dementor's," he whispered that last part, returning to his normal voice, "Fourth year you couldn't help Harry with anything and he ends up duelling You-Know-Who alone. Face it, sir, every time something bad has happened, you've been periodically indisposed." The hall stared at Ron as he spoke, none of them knew he had such a vocabulary, they would have thought Hermione had taught him had she not been staring slack-jawed at the wizard sitting next to her.<p>

**she finished with a smug grin which Harry returned with a grimace.**

* * *

><p><strong>The trio appeared on screen, Hermione, with her uniform immaculate as usual, Ron, with his tie undone, shirt untucked, and Harry with his uniform mostly in tact, apart from his cloak billowing as he walked.<br>"I'd always heard Hogwarts end of year exams were frightful,**

The students all nodded in agreement. The Ravenclaws, however, were giving Hermione reproachful looks, she was supposed to be the smart one.

**but I found that rather enjoyable."  
><strong>The blue-clad students all laughed at their misinterpretation. And they were supposed to be the smart ones.

**"Speak for yourself, alright there, Harry?"  
>"My scar, it keeps burning," he groaned, rubbing the lightning bolt with his right hand. "It's happened before,"<br>"Not like this,"**

"Maybe you should see the nurse," a Hufflepuff first year called.

**"Perhaps you should see the nurse?"  
>"I think it's a warning, it means danger's coming," one more wince and Harry stopped suddenly. He'd caught sight of Hagrid playing his flute,<br>"Oh. Of course," he realised.**

"What?" the hall asked,  
>"Yes, pray tell, Mr Potter. Is it some sort of deep secret you wish to share with us about that oaf?" Umbridge leaned forward on her seat,<br>"No it is not, and don't call him that!" Hagrid smiled at the Chosen-one and was immensely pleased when it was returned.**  
>"What is it?" Hermione wondered, watching then following Harry as he set off for Hagrid's hut.<br>"Don't you think it's a bit odd, that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have one? **

"That is a bit weird..."  
>"I think the Wrackspurts might have gotten him, after all, they do tend to crawl around in your brain, they may have disrupted your thinking patterns. It's not really that weird if you think about it."<p>

**I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket? Why didn't I see it before?" The three ran the rest of the way and came to a rest in front of the half-giant, "Hagrid," the man in question stopped playing his flute, "Who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?"**

"Good, Potter, find out everything you can," Moody growled.  
>"I don't particularly want him finding everything out, Mad-Eye. If he got James' "noble-streak", as we called it, then he'll go and save that ruddy stone." Sirius waved his arms about trying emphasize his point, while everyone around him just gave him amused glares.<strong><br>"I don't know, I never saw 'is face, 'e kept 'is 'ood up,"**

"Hagrid!"**  
>"This stranger, though, you and he must have talked?" Harry pleaded,<strong>

"Alastor's right, Mr Potter," said the deep voice of Kingsley, "You are good."**  
>"Well, he - he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told 'im, I said, after Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem."<br>"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"  
>"Well of course 'e was in'reseted in Fluffy, how of'en d'you come across a three-'eaded dog, even if you're in the trade?" <strong>

"Hey, Forge,"  
>"Yes, Gred?"<br>"Do you think-"  
>"NO!" their professor halted their stream of thought before they could start anything that would give her a heart attack.<p>

**Hagrid exclaimed, "But I told 'im, I said-I said, eh, "_The trick with any beast, is to know 'ow to calm 'im," _Take Fluffy, for example, just play 'im a bit of music an' 'e'll fall straigh' asleep."**

"HAGRID!"

**The gryffindor's looked at each other in shock, "I shouldn'a told you tha'. Where you goin'? WAI'!" he called after them as they ran back to the castle.**

McGonagall rubbed her temples and resumed muttering under her breath. Professor Flitwick sitting beside her took this moment to shuffle slightly away, she could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong> The scene cut short and the camera panned in on Professor McGonagall's classroom. There the green-robed teacher sat marking essays when Harry, Ron and Hermione came running through the door and up to her desk. Harry leaned forward on the desk, shocking the teacher more than she already was and demanded,<br>"We need to see Professor Dumbledore! Immediately!"**

"And why would anything you say give the Professor the need to see you?" Snape inquired.**  
><strong>**"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here," the two boys exchanged looks of shock, "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London." their professor replied.**

"No!" the hall cried, except for the Slytherins. Lets face it, they don't really react much at all to anything bad that happens in these, mostly to keep face in the hope that no one in their house has a reason to report them to their father/mother who is in Voldemort's inner circle.

**"He's gone?" Harry cried,"But this is important! This is about- the Philosopher's Stone."  
><strong>**"How do you kno-"  
><strong>**"Someone's going to try and steal it."**

"Pray tell, Harry, how did you figure out to ask Hagrid about the "chappy" down the pub?"  
>"Well Professor," Hermione cut in, "Harry thought it was a bit suspicious for Hagrid to receive a dragon egg when what he wants most is a dragon."<br>"I know that, but what I meant is, why did he know? How did he connect the dots? Not many people could do that you know."  
>"Oh, well, you see, Professor Lupin... The Dursleys never really gave me anything at any point in the year, and if they did there would be some ulterior motive. For example, if they gave me a spatula for my birthday it would be to cook breakfast for them, or if they gave me a washcloth for Christmas it was so that I could wash the windows." Lupin looked troubled at this. Did Harry not realise that was not what a caring family does?<p>

**"I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I assure you it is perfectly well protected,"**

"Pfft, yeah right," Ron muttered under his breath, before receiving a sharp blow to the ribs where Hermione elbowed him,

"Shh!"

**retorted the recovering transfiguration mistress, "Now would you go back to your dormitories. Quietly," she added on the end. Three students shook their heads in disappointment and left the classroom. Their teacher, beadily eyeing their backs as they left.**

"Professor, why didn't you believe them?"  
>"Mr Creevey, would you have believed someone were they to come up to you and tell you that the very thing you are trying to protect, is going to be stolen?"<p>

"Benefit of the doubt?" Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow at him.  
>"We- You're right. And it's scary how she does that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The scene changed once more to the corridors. The three students exiting the classroom.<br>"That was no stranger Hagrid met at the village. It was Snape.**

"IT WASN-"

"We know!"

**Which means, he knows how to get past Fluffy."**

"Stupid... Innarticulate bumbles... Ignorant brat... Like his father." Snape muttering under his breath did nothing to help his situation.**  
>"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione claimed previously to Snape's sudden interruption,<br>"Good afternoon," he sneered, **

"RUN HARRIKINS!"  
>"THE BIG BAD SNAPE IS THERE!"<br>"RUUUUUUUN!"  
>"Misters Weasley!"<p>

**"Now what would, three young gryffindors, such as yourselves, be doing inside, on a day like this?" Ron looked to Hermione and she started stuttering,"Uh-I-W- We were jus-"**

"Say it ain't so," a small Ravenclaw called,

"Yeah, Hermione, you're supposed to be the smart one here," Ron cajoled, nudging her with his shoulder. She tried to glare but ended up giving him a small smile. Harry noticed this and winked at Ron, waggling his eyebrows. The former turned bright red and looked back at the screen.

**"****Careful, people will think you're... Up to something." He glared at Harry as the young boy glared back. Slowly the potions master turned and left the corridor.**

**"Now what do we do?" Hermione implored,**

"You go to the teachers, yes again, don't give me that look dear, and drag them with you."  
>"But mum, no one believed us in the first place so why would we try them again when we could do a much better job ourselves.<strong><br>"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight," Harry resolved, snapping his head on the last word.**

McGonagall resumed her "head-desking".

* * *

><p><strong>A short zoom in on a blue-tinted Hogwarts and the memory cut to the trio traipsing down the stairsto the Gryffindor common room. They heard a croak and looked down only to find a toad.<br>"Trevor!"**

Hannah sent a shy smile to Neville, realising this is what Dumbledore meant during their first year, when Neville got Gryffindor ten points for '_standing up to his friends'_.**  
>"Trevor, sh!" Ron cried, "Go, you shouldn't be here." the toad carried on croaking.<strong>

"Neither should you."**  
>"Neither should you," came the pre-adolescent voice of Neville Longbottom,<strong>

The student who had spoken before looked shocked.

**as he climbed out of the chair he was previously hiding behind, "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"**

"Nope." Harry said cheerfully, popping the 'p'.**  
>"Now, Neville, listen. We were- We were,"<br>"No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again!I- I-I- I'll fight you," he declared, raising his fists in front of him.**

"Oh, Neville, dear, don't get into fights," Mrs Weasley gently scolded, trying to act motherly to one of the boys she treats as her own.**  
>"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this.<strong>

"What did you do?" Ginny sighed, "You're Hermione, you don't do things by half."  
>"You'll see," the witch replied, smirking but still feeling guilty.<p>

**Petrificus Totalus," a blue jet of magic shot from her wand and engulfed Neville in a full body-bind. The aforementioned boy promptly fell to the floor, to coin a phrase, stiff as a board. **

"A-HA! ATTACKIN-"  
>"Dolores, sit down. This was four years ago, and we did say that students were not to be punished for their past actions."<br>"Hem, Hem. Professor Dumbledore, I don't recall us agreeing to that."

"That's because you were asleep at the time." Umbridge blinked.  
>"Senile old coot."<p>

**"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary."  
>"Let's go. Sorry."<br>****"Sorry"  
><strong>

"Sorry Neville,"  
>"Yeah, we're sorry,"<br>"Guys! It's fine!" he laughed, "I now know why you did it. I was quite interfering."

**"It's for your own good, you know?" they mentioned as they passed the prone boy's body.**

* * *

><p><strong>The sheet flickered and it flashed to show the trio hiding under a thin sheet of material.<br>"Ow, you stood on my foot," the girl whispered shrilly to the red-head walking behind her.**

The Grangers glared at him. He gave them a sheepish grin in return.**  
>"Sorry,"<strong>

The dentists stopped glaring at this and sent Ron apologetic looks. Hermione jumped for joy on the inside.

**a torch lit up to the side of them and the door came into view."Alohomora," Hermione's arm came out from under the cloak to perform the spell.**

This time it was Hagrid who was bashing his head against the table. Quite an amazing feat for an eight foot half-giant.

**They pushed the door open and stepped in. A harp played in the background and the three-headed dog snored peacefully. The door shut and Ron finally realised something, "Wait a minute, he's-" the cloak was blown off them by Fluffy's snore, "snoring."  
>"Snape's already been here," Harry deduced, "He's put a spell on the harp,"<strong>

Muttering could be heard from the teacher's table. Nobody could see anyone's lips move, although the students were pretty certain it was Snape they could hear.**  
>"Eurgh, he's got horrible breath." Ron whined.<strong>

Lavender pulled a disgusted face as Parvati wrinkled her nose in distaste. Nobody should have that horrid breath, even if they were a dog.**  
>"We have to move it's paw,"<br>"Wha-"  
>"Come on!" the blue-eyed boy shouted.<strong>

"Temper, temper-"  
>"Harrikins," Fred and George scolded, shaking their fingers in Harry's face,"<br>"Oi! Gerrof!"

**The three grabbed the paw and started to shove.  
>"Okay, push!" they got the paw off the trapdoor and one of the heads gave a snort. Harry opened the door and the Gryffindor's crouched around it. None of them noticed the music stopped playing.<strong>

"How could we not notice that?" Hermione shouted, standing from her place at the table. She looked to Harry and Ron, who both gave nonchalant shrugs.

"Get. Out. Of. There." Sirius ground out, people turning to him in fear before they realised he was terrified for his godson.

**"I'll go first, don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out." a shadow crept over the young boy,**

"Get out."  
>"Sirius, we're right here,"<br>"Ronald. You were eleven. Why didn't you tell us?" Mrs Weasley pleaded,  
>"Um-"<br>"Mrs Weasley, with all due respect, this is precisely the reason we didn't tell you.

**"Does it seem a bit, quiet, to you?""The harp," Hermione explained, "It stopped playing," dog slobber fell from above and landed on Ron's shoulder.**

"EURGH!" the students yelled.  
>"Don't worry, 'e's jus' a bi' over frien'ly tha's all," Hagrid mentioned jovially.<strong><br>"Eurgh! Yuck! Eugh!" Realisation dawned on them and they looked up into the face of three snarling heads.**

"RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!"**  
>"ARGH!" the trio cried,<br>"JUMP!" and they jumped through the hole one after the other. Ron got through just before one of the dog's heads ripped the trapdoor off its hinges.**

"Oh thank Merlin, that's over." Mrs Granger sighed, clutching her hand to her heart. Her husband sat next to her, staring at his daughter, white-faced with lack of breath.

"Please tell me that's the worst that happens," Remus asked,  
>"Ask us no questions, we'll tell you know lies," the trio replied. The adults who didn't know of their escapades groaned in unison.<p> 


End file.
